Flooding Hearts
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: After something unfortunate happens to Naruto Uzumaki’s house he has to live with Sasuke Uchiha. And everything is NOT butterflies and rainbows. Sasuke sees a new side to Naruto… one that no one has ever seen. How will the Uchiha react? ON HIATUS!
1. The Calm Before The Storm

**Title: Flooding Hearts**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: After something unfortunate happens to Naruto Uzumaki's house he has to live with Sasuke Uchiha. And everything is NOT butterflies and rainbows. Sasuke sees a new side to Naruto… one that no one has ever seen. How will the Uchiha react? SasuNaru NaruSasu!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!!!!!**

**A/N: This is slash!!!!! In other words boyxboy!!!!! If you don't like then don't read!!!!! This will also have violence, sex, and other aspects not suitable for young children. You have been warned. **

**Pairings: SasuNaru, GaaNeji, KibaHinata, and KakaIruka.**

**Flooding Hearts Chapter 1 The Calm Before The Storm:**

I loved the rain. Don't get me wrong. But, there was such a thing as too much rain. It had been raining for 13 days straight. I can't believe this. It's so annoying. All the training has been canceled due to flooding.

I reached up and stuffed a paper towel into the hole above my head. If it kept raining like this it was likely that I would lose my home. Oh how irony loves me.

At that moment a gush of water came rushing through the ceiling above me. There I stood, Naruto Uzumaki, completely drenched looking like a wet rat.

I heard another crash come from the basement so I rushed down there to check the damage. To my horror the entire basement was flooded. 9 feet underwater. I have to be careful not to get too close or I might-

Too late.

Just as I was about to get out of my house I tripped on something I couldn't see and I fell into the water. I reached desperately for help but to no avail. I can't swim. No one other than myself and Iruka-sensei knows that.

As I began to loose consciousness I thought: wow this sucks I am going to die by drowning. How pathetic.

My hand was grasping something that just wasn't there. As the world went dark I felt something pull me away from the light. Something warm was grasping my cold and shaking hand.

Before it all went black I saw one thing. A pair of obsidian eyes looking at me in worry.

"Sa-Sasuke?" I whispered as the Earth vanished.

**P.S. Ok so that's the first chapter and I hope you guys liked it. Let me know if I got anything wrong or what not. **

**-Hero Out-**


	2. Living Arangements

**Title: Flooding Hearts**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: After something unfortunate happens to Naruto Uzumaki's house he has to live with Sasuke Uchiha. And everything is NOT butterflies and rainbows. Sasuke sees a new side to Naruto… one that no one has ever seen. How will the Uchiha react? SasuNaru NaruSasu!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!!!!!**

**A/N: This is slash!!!!! In other words boyxboy!!!!! If you don't like then don't read!!!!! This will also have violence, sex, and other aspects.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, GaaNeji, KibaHinata, SakuraLee, and KakaIruka.**

**In this fanfic the ages are:**

**Naruto: 15**

**Sasuke: 16**

**Kiba: 17**

**Gaara: 17**

**Hinata: 16**

**Neji: 17**

**Lee: 17**

**Sakura: 16**

**Kakashi: adult-aged**

**Iruka: adult-aged**

**Tsunade: OLD!**

**Flooding Hearts Chapter 2 Living Arrangements:**

"AHHHHHHH BAA-CHAN WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE?!" Naruto screamed at the old lady. Tsunade sweat dropped and looked down at her papers.

"Calm down Naruto. We'll find you somewhere to live," she replied.

"Ok I am desperate. I'll live ANYWHERE!" Naruto proclaimed.

"The only place available is Sasuke Uchiha's."

"ANYWHERE but there!" Naruto said seriously. The look in his eyes said that he would probably rather live on the streets than with Sasuke. Boy how right she was.

"I'd rather live on the streets than with Sasuke," said Naruto.

"That can be arranged," the Hokage mumbled.

"What was that?"

"NOTHING!" she cried.

"That's what I thought," Naruto said stubbornly.

'Hmmm… but living with Sasuke couldn't be that bad. I mean he did save my life after all,' he thought.

Sasuke had been on his way to the Hokage's when he saw Naruto's roof collapse. He decided that he's better save the dobe before something bad happened. Lucky Uchiha is so nice. Otherwise the village would've lost one knuckle-headed ninja.

Well, Sasuke got there right on time to find Naruto drowning… yes drowning in 9 feet of water. How ridiculous. You'd think a ninja that was going to become the Hokage someday could swim but no. Naruto didn't swim… he sunk. Like a rock.

Anyway to make a long story short Sasuke grabbed him and saved him at the last second. And now Naruto's here in front of the Hokage, homeless for 7 months while they rebuilt his house.

Needless to say this was NOT the best day of Naruto Uzumaki's life.

"Fine. I'll stay with teme," Naruto said reluctantly.

This made the Hokage smile in gratitude.

'Thank God! Can't have the brat staying with me. All the other ninjas will think that he's getting special treatment or something," she thought.

"Good. Now, I am going to call Sasuke in here. He's waiting outside." And with that the Tsunade called in the dark-haired teen.

Sasuke walked (coughSTRUTTEDcough) into the office. As he did he eyed Naruto warily and snickered.

"Teme why are you laughing?!" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"You can't swim and you look like a girl," Sasuke snickered.

Ok so Sasuke is two for two. Naruto can't swim and he does look like a girl. He had been in the hospital because he blacked out and all he had to wear was the hospital gown they gave him.

"Sh-Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto stuttered while blushing crimson.

Sasuke just smirked.

"So you rang Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke questioned.

She eyed him nervously before continuing.

"Ok so here's the deal: Naruto is going to be living with you for 7 months. Whether you like it or not Uchiha," she said fearlessly.

'Wow… gotta admire her courage,' Naruto thought.

Sasuke growled and placed both hands on her desk. His glare met hers.

Oh yeah stare off!

So far Tsunade was winning.

Now Sasuke was winning.

"GAHHH… Fine he can stay!" Sasuke said as he tore his gaze away from hers.

She smiled triumphantly. Sasuke pouted. Naruto looked nervous. Wow a lot of emotion all in one room.

"Come on dobe let's go," said the angered boy as he dragged Naruto out of the office by his gown.

"Hey teme I can walk you know!" Naruto said indignantly.

"Yes I do know that do you?"

"What?!" Naruto asked in pure confusion.

"That didn't even make sense," he said.

"Well, that's because you're stupid!" Sasuke said defensively.

"Ok whatever just let go!" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke let go and Naruto took one step forward.

TRIP!

Naruto fell the second he moved.

"Oh yeah like you can walk," Sasuke snickered.

Surprisingly Naruto said nothing. He just picked himself up and continues to follow the other boy to his house. The walk there was oddly quiet. Too quiet.

As Naruto and Sasuke finally reached the Uchiha clan district Naruto gasped.

"Damn Sasuke your house is HUGE!"

And it was.

"So where am I sleeping?" Naruto asked while rubbing his neck.

'Oooh he is so CUTE when he does that!' inner Sasuke eeked.

Sasuke regained his composure.

"On the floor," he said seriously.

"No come on really where am I supposed to sleep?" Naruto asked looking just as serious.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to a small closet. There he pulled out a pillow and a blanket. He then, roughly shoved them into the boy's chest roughly.

Naruto gasped and rubbed his tummy.

"Oww… that hurt teme," Naruto said while pouting.

"Get over it. I'm going to bed," Sasuke said walking off.

"Wait… are you kidding? Am I really sleeping on the floor?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes dobe… and don't shout in my house," Sasuke yelled.

"Hey! I thought you said no shouting!" Naruto screamed.

"I didn't shout I yelled. Oh and no screaming Naruto. Nighty night," and with that Sasuke shut the door to his room and snuggled into his bed.

Leaving Naruto standing outside his door completely confused.

'Oh well. I guess I'll just sleep here,' Naruto thought. And with that Naruto settled himself down on the floor right outside the Ice Princes' door.

So far Naruto's living arrangements sucked. Yeah they sucked big time!

**P.S. Ok so chappie two is complete!!!! WOOT!!!!! I am so proud. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. If not flame away. I give my permission.**

**-Hero Out-**


	3. Happy Mornings & Big SCARY Demons!

**Title: Flooding Hearts**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: After something unfortunate happens to Naruto Uzumaki's house he has to live with Sasuke Uchiha. And everything is NOT butterflies and rainbows. Sasuke sees a new side to Naruto… one that no one has ever seen. How will the Uchiha react? SasuNaru NaruSasu!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!!!!!**

**A/N: This is slash!!!!! In other words boyxboy!!!!! If you don't like then don't read!!!!! This will also have violence, sex, and other aspects.**

**BOLD: Kyuubi**

**Chapter 3 Happy Mornings & Big SCARY Demons:**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sweet silence. Well, other than the birds chirping that is.

Wait a minute… complete silence?

Wasn't Naruto staying in his house? How could it be all quiet if Naruto was staying in his house? Unless it was some kind of a trick. Yeah that's it! Naruto is hiding somewhere ready to attack Sasuke.

Sweat drop.

Sasuke quietly and _cautiously_ got dressed. He put on a pair of black jeans and a silver button up long-sleeved shirt. He quickly combed through his hair before walking out of his room.

Then the great and almighty Uchiha did something no one thought possible.

He tripped.

Over a bright orange lump that was lying at the foot of his door.

"Uhhh… Naruto!" Sasuke muttered.

Then he stopped and stared. Lying at his feet was the cutest thing Sasuke had ever seen.

Naruto was sprawled out wearing nothing but boxers and his necklace given to him by the Hokage. The blanket was torn and shredded, just like when Sasuke had given it to him. It was lying on him at a weird angle and his left hand was covering his eyes slightly and his right was resting on his tanned thigh.

Sasuke almost had a nose bleed… wait nope here it comes.

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a tissue. Man what a mess. He had to hold his nose for a half hour before it would finally stop bleeding.

Sighing Sasuke went into the kitchen to start fixing breakfast.

Today was going to be a long day.

By the time Naruto woke up the sun was high in the sky. Darn he had really slept in this time

At least it's sunny. I really hate rain.

Speaking of things I hate… where's duck butt?

Speak of the devil.

"**May I help you?" **

'Not you Kyuubi. I was talking about Sasuke!'

'Jeeze… stupid demon. Thinks he's the devil. Oh I'm so bad that I got myself stuck inside a baby. Big scary demon. What a joke!'

"**KIT!!!!! I CAN MESS YOU UP SO BADLY IT ISN'T FUNNY!" **

'Sure keep telling yourself that kitty cat.'

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

"Naruto what are you doing?"

My heart jumped. Strange part was that I didn't know if it jumped from Sasuke sneaking up on me… or from Sasuke saying my name.

"No-nothing Teme!" I said while rubbing the back of my neck and smiling nervously.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Dobe… it's three in the afternoon. You missed breakfast and lunch." Sasuke said while walking past me and into his room.

"Hey… what do you wanna do today Sasuke?" I asked

"Nothing with you. Go away," and with that Sasuke shut his bedroom door in my face.

Well how's that for a wake up call.

Who the fuck ordered the PMSing jackass?

Great today is going to be just FUCKING great!

"**Well I think it's going splendidly!"**

'Nobody asked you now did they?'

"…"

'I didn't think so!'

I sighed as I grabbed my clothes and walked out of Sasuke's house and to the training grounds.

Oh well might as well get in a little practice before dinner!

Regular POV:

Unknown to Naruto he was being watched by a certain angsty Uchiha from his bedroom window.

The figure smiled lightly as he watched Naruto walk off in the distance.

**P.S. Ok so another chapter completed. I know short again. Well they should be getting longer sooner. Because soon we'll be getting into the REAL plot of this story. **

**Ok so let me know what you think because reviews make me smile and I don't smile that much. OH AND SATURDAY THE 12****TH**** IS MY 18****TH**** BIRTHDAY!!!!!**

**So AT LEAST review to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY COURTNEY!!!!!**

**Thanks**

**-Hero Out-**


	4. The Konoha Krashers

**Title: Flooding Hearts**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: After something unfortunate happens to Naruto Uzumaki's house he has to live with Sasuke Uchiha. And everything is NOT butterflies and rainbows. Sasuke sees a new side to Naruto… one that no one has ever seen. How will the Uchiha react? SasuNaru NaruSasu!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!!!!!**

**A/N: This is slash!!!!! In other words boyxboy!!!!! If you don't like then don't read!!!!! This will also have violence, sex, and other aspects.**

**THE BATTLE AT THE VALLEY OF THE END NEVER HAPPENED IN THIS FIC! SASUKE NEVER WENT AWAY! HE STILL HATES HIS BROTHER AND WANTS TO AVENGE HIS CLAN! AND OROCHIMARU IS STILL SEARCHING FOR A BODY!!!!!**

**Oh and I added some new characters… nothing too drastic just an evil gang that likes to pick on adorably cute blondes… hmmm I wonder how Sasuke will react to that? Oh and let me know what you think about the gang… if you hate them I'll rarely use them. But if you like them I'll make their roles more prominent. Either way they are NOT the center of the fic. Naruto & Sasuke are… and that shall NEVER change!**

**Guns exist here also… it's kinda alternate universe only not really. They're all still ninjas with missions and rankings and stuff and they still use kunai but there are other weapons like guns and stuff. TVs exist too… but no cars. **

**Hero: I am SO evil**

**Elodie: Yes you are**

**Hero: Then why are you still here**

**Elodie: I can't leave. I'm a figment of your fucked up imagination. I have to do whatever you say.**

**Hero: Hmmmm WHATEVER I say? **

**Elodie… uh Courtney what are you doing?**

**Hero: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Elodie: PUT DOWN THE FRILLY PINK DRESS AND HEELS! NO I WON'T WEAR IT I WON'T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hero: Anyway… Just ignore her. I hope you like the chapter. **

**Elodie: HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!**

**BOLD: Kyuubi**

**Chapter 4 The Konoha Krashers:**

"Where is he?" Sasuke muttered loudly as he paced a whole in the carpeted living room.

Naruto had gone out at 3:30 and it was now: 10:00 pm.

Where was he? Sasuke was getting really nervous. He should've been back by now. It wasn't like Naruto to stay out this late.

Maybe he'd been hurt while sparring. Yeah that's it! He's dead and in a ditch somewhere because he was so tired from sparring that he couldn't fight off some rogue ninja from some other village and he died.

'I've got to find him!' Sasuke thought.

What was wrong with him? Why did he care so much about that stupid Dobe? He was just a friend, a rival, a teammate.

That was all… wasn't it?

Maybe Naruto meant something more to Sasuke. After all they had been through a lot together.

SASUKE'S POV:

Example? When they had to protect they were learning how to walk up trees Naruto had almost died acting like an idiot. But, he didn't because I saw him falling and my heart skipped a beat. I ran up one of the trees to save him.

He may be an idiot at times but I still care about him. I mean he knows more than anybody the pain that I feel. He can relate to me and my past trauma.

And I can relate to his. We're both parentless. We both try to become something more. And we both have painfully difficult dreams to fulfill.

He's more than a friend to me. He's my brother… a real brother. Fuck he's my other half!

I need him and I can tell that he needs me too.

But, I'm such a jackass to him. I mean he doesn't pick on me yet I pick on him. I made him sleep on the fucking floor with a torn up blanket after he nearly drowned.

I'm a horrible person.

Just like my brother…

I have to make things right. If I don't do it then sometime in the future we could be two people that, when they pass each other on the street, don't acknowledge that the other exists.

I finally have a real friend and I'm not going to lose him.

Because Sasuke Uchiha doesn't lose…

REGULAR POV:

With that last thought Sasuke grabbed his weapons and a coat and went to find his blonde buddy.

Somehow he had a bad feeling that tonight wasn't going to go so well.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Ok so here was Naruto minding his own business when a bunch of punk kids decided to come up to him to bug the living hell out of him.

Oh and they weren't just _any_ old punk ninjas. No, they were the Konoha Krashers.

A group of teenagers that liked bug the hell out of him. Normally it was just picking on him. A few punches here and few punches there but sometimes… sometimes they were drunk and they just got even more violent (nothing perverted).

The leader was unknown. Well it was one of the 7 but no one knew which one was the head honcho. But, many could guess. If Naruto had to know he's say Kiken. He's 22. His name actually means danger in kanji.

There were 6 other members of the gang. Ami is one of the two chicks in the gang. She used to be friends with Sakura and Ino. She babysat them when their parents had to go out. She's 20 now and currently dating Yori. He's 23. That guy is so gay. Literally… I swear I heard him fucking someone the other night. I was walking past his apartment after training and I heard loud moaning and trust me it wasn't some chick. The voice was too deep.

Kaiya was the other chick. She was 19. I really didn't know a lot about her except she was really drop dead gorgeous. She had black hair that went past her shoulders and the bluest eyes Naruto had ever seen. Well, except for his own of course. One of the members is Tobikuma. He's only 18, the youngest of the gang. This guy was weird. He always seemed depressed. Like everything was just horrible. I don't get how people can be so unhappy when they're alive and the sun is shining.

The next member is kind of like Shikamaru only in a really bad way. His name is Satoshi and he's 19. His best friend was the only one of the gang that I wasn't worried about. I never saw this guy fight or do anything constructive. His name is Kioshi. He's 20 as well.

So anyway here I am in an alley that I just HAD to take (because I'm too freakin' impatient to walk around the big house) with the KK all around me laughing. Never mind that I'm only 15 and I don't want any trouble today. I didn't even do anything wrong. They'll probably start some bullshit about how I'm in their 'territory.'

"Hey! Uzumaki! Do you know where you are? You're in our territory you little brat," said Kiken.

He smirked at me as the other members started to close all manners of escape for me.

Well I'm screwed. I mean yeah I can fight. And yeah I'm pretty friggin strong but these guys (and girls) were older then me. And age usually wins.

"Oh look he's scared. How… pathetic," Ami said while snickering and holding onto Yori.

"Actually I'm really not. I just find it funny that your boyfriend likes to screw other people. Oh and not just other people… but men," Naruto said wittily without using his brain at all.

"WHAT!? What the hell are you talking about you little punk," Ami screamed.

"Well if you just look at your boyfriend's face you'll notice that it's turning red. & not just any shade of red but bright red… I bet he'll start turning rainbow in a seco-" Naruto was cut off by a punch in the jaw from, not Ami, but Tobikuma.

"Wow… ding, ding, ding I think I just found that gay lover of his," I said while whipping the blood off my chin and grinning sadistically. This was going to be fun.

"**You got that right kit!"**

'For once I agree with you. Let's give them hell!'

"Nope. You really didn't. Hey guys I have a riddle for you: Who is the only ninja in Konoha that wants to become Hokage and can't even swim? Naruto Uzumaki!" Then Tobikuma flew towards Naruto and started to throw punch after punch into his abdomen.

Naruto was waiting, biding his time for when he would fire back. Then he saw it and opening. In one fluid movement Naruto had the little punk on his knees with his hands pinned behind his back.

"So I guess you're the one that moans Yori's name every night. You know you are so loud I can hear you from Hokage Mountain?" I laughed and let go of him.

He fell to the concrete roughly. Then I saw something I had never seen in all my years on Earth.

Kioshi… pissed off.

"Hey! If I were you I wouldn't touch him again," he whispered quietly.

Ok needless to say I was scared and for good reason. That reason being a small hand gun was being pulled out of his jacket pocket and was pointing straight at my forehead.

This guy looked… what's the word? I think intimidating, scary, downright SEXY!

Ok so I got this hot silent guy with black hair that covers part of his left eye, black leather pants, grey tight t-shirt, silver combat boots, black nail polish, and the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen standing four feet from me pointing a gun in my fucking face.

Wow… this really sucks.

"Hey dude… just calm down he's fine. I didn't hurt him," I said trying to get control of the situation. I had heard of guns before but I really wasn't acquainted with them enough to know how they really worked or how to deal with one. I did, however, know how they cause chaos and damage. They were so dangerous that the Hokage herself had banned them.

If they were that bad then I needed to get out of here and fast.

"You have 10 seconds to apologize to Tobikuma or this bullet is going straight through your fucking head," Kioshi whispered.

The others stood around me smirking. I guess they were excited that they were going to see the great Naruto Uzumaki submit and beg.

Well they thought _wrong._

"**Wait… what do you mean Kit?! You have to apologize. Don't be stupid. It's smart to apologize. And at least that way we get out of here alive!"**

'No… If being smart means submitting to these losers then I'd rather be dead and stupid. I'm not apologizing. They attacked me first. Not the other way around. I won't do it. I refuse!'

"I've let people walk all over me for years. Not anymore. I am NOT apologizing because I'm not sorry," I said while standing up straight and looking Kioshi in the eyes.

"Ten," he said while smiling.

"Let me help you… nine," I said cockily while running a hand through my blonde locks and putting a hand on my hip.

"Eight… I'm not playing around Uzumaki. Fucking apologize already," he spat.

"No… seven, six," I said glaring at him.

"You won't intimidate me. I will not bow down to you like a coward. I won't give in… cause that's just not who I am. I'm a Hero not some little punk," I felt so proud that I was standing up to them.

I wasn't scared.

"Five," he said.

"Four," I stood tall.

"**Kit don't."**

"Three," then he hit something on the gun and it made a clicking sound.

"Two," I smiled.

Kioshi looked pissed. Like he was freaking out about what he should do. He said he would but I don't know. It seems his conscious is fighting him every step of the way.

The hand holding the gun was shaking… and then it steadied.

Kioshi smiled at me.

"ONE!"

BANG!

"**NARUTO!"**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**P.S. Ok so there's the 4****th**** chapter. Wow… I hope you all like the gang. They will play a small role in the story. Nothing too huge. That's Itachi's job… OPPS! I've said too much. **

**Hehehehe**

**Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed my little cliffie. **

**So DID Naruto survive?**

**Or is he drowning in a puddle of his own blood as we speak?**

**Will someone save him?**

**To find out tune in next time!!!!!**

**Elodie: OMG… you're so dramatic. Loser.**

**Hero: You're just jealous. **

**Elodie: Yeah Because you're just SO amazing.**

**Hero: You're just NOW realizing this?**

**Elodie: (rolls eyes)**

**Hopefully that will be before Friday. Although it may not be. **

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
